bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Larry's High Silk Hat
Larry's High Silk Hat is the eleventh Silly Songs with Larry. Larry expresses about his top hat and box of chocolates while waiting for the trolley. Lyrics Announcer: And now it's time for "Silly Songs with Larry", the part of the show... Archibald: Stop, stop! Don't even think about it! As if Omelet wasn't bad enough. Ahem. Phillippe, Jean-Claude! Phillippe ': (offscreen) ''Oui. '''Jean-Claude: (offscreen) Oui. Archibald: And now it is time for Classy Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a classy song. One day, while he was waiting for the trolley, he had a hat Larry: My high silk hat. Archibald: He wore it high upon his head so proudly, a beautiful hat. Larry: My high silk hat. Archibald: A hat like this just makes him feel so grandly. Now fancy this and fancy that. The splendor of his hat in all its majesty. Larry: Like a king, in a royal cap! I feel so swell and handsome in my hat. I bet that others wish they had in fact - Larry and Archibald: A hat as this a hat as that, a hat so fine, a high silk hat! Larry: Oh, Mr. Art Bigotti, now whaddya think of that? Archibald: Now his hat was not all he wore so proudly, I must in fact share more than that. For upon his lap there sat a treat so fondly, of chocolate this - Larry: And chocolate that. Archibald: Deliciousness that makes him feel so dandy, a chocolate bliss. Larry: A chocolate snack. Chorus: Confections such as these are more than candy, somewhat like life, a box of that. Larry: I have my chocolate placed upon my lap. I feel so good you just cannot top that. I have my snack, a chocolate pack of chocolate this and chocolate that! Oh golly, Mr. Nezzer, now whaddya think of that? Archibald: Now time was passing and the sun grew hotter upon his hat - Chorus: And chocolate snack. Archibald: So beneath his hat he thought and pondered: Larry: What should I do to save my hat? Archibald: He thought and contemplated as he perspired, beneath his hat - Chorus: Upon his snack. Archibald: He feared his chocolate treats would soon retire into a pool. Chorus: A chocolate vat. Larry: I won't feel grand if I take off my hat. The sun's getting hot and my hat just might go flat. My hat, it might go flat, and my sweets will melt like that! Oh, hurry Mr. Trolly, before my dapperness goes flat. Archibald: He decided to forgo his looks so dashing to save his hat - Jean-Claude: And little snack! Archibald: So he placed the treats upon the seat beside him - Mr. Nezzer: And put his hat on top of that. Larry: Oh please. Chorus: Oh please, oh please! Larry: Don't anybody sit close to me, upon my hat. I ask if all of you could be so kindly and just stand back, away from my snack! (Apollo Gourd sits on Larry's hat and chocolates, saying "GOURD'S GYM".) Larry: A great big squash just sat upon my hat A great big squash just squished my hat real flat He squashed my hat he made it flat he squished my snack oh what of that Oh, tell me, anybody now whaddya think of that? All: A great big squash just sat upon his hat A great big enormous squash squished his hat real flat! He squashed his hat, he made it flat, he squished his snack, oh what of that (The trolly arrives and all get on except Larry. Scallion #1 walks up.) Larry: Oh, golly! (Dialogue) Uh, what's your name? Scallion #1: They've never given me a name. I've been around since show one and I still don't have a name! Larry: Now whaddya think of that? Fun Facts *This was in eighth place in The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. *This marks the first physical appearance of both Art Bigotti and Apollo Gourd. *The Silly Song Larry was about to sing shows him dressed up as a clown, but Archibald replaced it with the other title card (see image's below). **This marks the last appearance for the original title card background until A Mess Down In Egypt. *Scallion One says that he's been around since show one which is a reference to the first VeggieTales show "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *The chocolate box has a chocolate bunny symbol. *This, along with There's a Hole in the Bottom of the Sea, was featured on the TV version of "The Strange Case of Dr. Jiggle and Mr. Sly". *A widescreen version of this song can be seen as a bonus feature on the original DVD of "Lyle the Kindly Viking". *This song is featured in Lyle the Kindly Viking, The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown, Sing-Alongs: Dance of the Cucumber, Lessons from the Sock Drawer, and If I Sang A Silly Song. *Larry's entire motif and him waiting for a trolley while holding his box of chocolates is similar to what the title character Forrest Gump did in the 1994 film. *This is the second silly song not to be written by Mike Nawrocki. *Mike suggested that Larry should bop gophers while in tune with the music. *This was played on the DVD menu of "Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush". *This song is set to the tune of famous Neapolitan song Funiculì, Funiculà. Gallery Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Stuff Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS) Category:Songs written by Marc Vulcano Category:Opera songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Songs played at Chuck E. Cheese's Category:Songs sung by Larry the Cucumber Category:Songs sung by Archibald Asparagus Category:Songs sung by Mr. Nezzer Category:Songs sung by The French Peas